Loved By Many Remembered Forever
by foreverfree
Summary: The final battle... A finish that no one expects... A love that'll last forever...no spoilers for HBP
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i started a new fic and finished it before i finished my first one... but this one was supposed to be a one shot and didn't work out that way... no matter it's better this way i think. this chapter is more of an intro than anything else but it's all good... and please please please read and review even if you find this chapter boring...

**Disclaimer: i don't own the characters; J k Rowling does...

* * *

**

Loved By Many Remembered Forever

**Chapter 1**

**The Night Before**

Harry sat on his bed, cross-legged, thinking. He thought back to a few nights ago around the same time, when he had that fateful prophetic dream. The dream in which Voldemort announced to all of is Death Eaters that he was "tired of lurking in the shadows, waiting for the 'morons of Light' to realize that the Dark Lord is back." In this dream, Voldemort had also told his followers that in three days time they'd storm Hogwart's at midday. Voldemort had said that he'd crush the 'light side's three beacons of hope Hogwart's, Albus Dumbledore and last but not least Harry Potter with on fateful swoosh of his mighty arm.' Harry had warned Dumbledore immediately. In turn Dumbledore had gathered information from his two spies, Snape and Malfoy, that this meeting had indeed happened. He'd also learned that Snape had not been left out of the planning as usual but had been a part of it, which said a lot.

Snape had been brought under a lot of suspicion lately and had lost favor with the Dark Lord. Malfoy, on the other hand, had been quickly gaining favor in the Dark Lord's eyes through his hatred of Harry Potter. Draco had originally been thought on the Dark Lord's side but had decided after an hour-long duel with harry that Harry's side would win and the winning side was the one he wanted to be on. However, Draco had already accepted the Dark Mark and had decided to use his position to help Dumbledore as a spy, just like Snape.

The next afternoon the castle had been completely evacuated save for the fourth years and up who had decided that they (with their parent's permission) wanted to fight. Several students' parents had come to the castle to help defend it or heal the injured. Others had come to take the other students to their houses where they would be safe. The Order members (minus Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) as well as Ministry members who believed Dumbledore when he had said that Voldemort had risen, took up residence in the castle also.

The next two days had been filled with preparations. Emergency portkeys had been made for the students as well as many other people who wanted them. These portkeys were designed to take the user immediately to the Hospital Wing where they could be treated for any injuries they might have sustained.

Harry thought that Dumbledore had made a good decision by offering one to every one even if most refused, like he did. Harry also thought that Dumbledore had made a good decision by introducing the Order to everyone and announcing that Sirius Black had been innocent last night at dinner with everyone present. Of course, that statement was met by lots of disbelief. However, by the end of dinner, everyone believed it to be true. Some of the stories Remus Lupin had told were so touching, funny and totally Sirius that even Draco was touched or in stitches (respectively).

The final blow that convinced any and all doubters had been Harry, Ron and Hermione's tale of the night they'd found out about Sirius' innocence (minus Buckbeak's involvement) and later the story of his death. Harry still missed Sirius and it had been evident when his voice cracked with emotion.

Harry's thoughts jumped back to the end of sixth year when he'd been told, by Dumbledore, that he'd be staying with the Weasley's. He'd also been told that he'd be training all summer every day except for Sundays at Hogwarts. Harry had not been too happy at first about spending his summer training, but now he was glad he had trained. He felt ready.

Harry's thoughts jumped once again this time landing on a certain redhead. Ginny Weasley. She'd been his rock over the summer when he'd wanted to give up after a grueling training session. She was the one who inspired him to fight 'Ol' Voldie' as she called him. She still stubbornly refused to call him Voldemort but she was perfectly fine calling him names such as Ol' Voldie, Tommy, Riddle, and Harry's favorite, Stink' o' mort.

Harry could remember as if it were yesterday when he had stammered to Ginny those few words that mad both their hearts soar. "Will you go out with me?" Secretly, Harry had been falling in love with Ginny since fifth year. The only thing that had been holding him back was Ginny's overbearing, overprotective brothers. Harry had known that her brother's would at least threaten him within and inch of his life if they found out and Ginny didn't want him dead or hurt so they had kept their relationship a secret all summer and into the fall and winter months.

Over the course of the summer, Harry and Ginny managed to sneak away together several times a week. Sometimes the two went for a picnic in the clearing that they had discovered. Other times they just sat by the stream and talked.

FLASHBACK

Ginny's head was resting against Harry's chest as he sat leaning against a tree facing the stream. The two had managed to sneak away after lunch. Harry saying he was going for a walk and Ginny by saying that she was tired. This would be the last time they could sneak away like this, unbeknownst to them. However, they knew that in about three days, school would start up again. Harry would be a 7th year and Ginny would be a 6th year.

"Ginny, I need to tell you something." Harry paused and Ginny looked at him expectantly. " You probably have already guessed this, but I still feel like I need to tell you." Harry paused again taking a deep breath before continuing. "A long time ago, a prophecy was made about Voldemort and a boy. This was the prophecy that Voldemort was after that night in the Department of Mysteries. It said – "

At this Ginny cut him off.

"You're right. I already know about it, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you. Even if you have to kill Riddle, I still love you."

Harry relaxed once more.

"I love you, too." He said leaning down.

"I love you more." Said Ginny smiling playfully as their lips met.

While the two were… er… busy… a figure slid down from the branches of a near by tree unnoticed. If the figure had been noticed his long red hair and slightly wild and rugged look would have identified him as Bill Weasley.

Bill had heard the whole conversation between Harry and his sister. On the contrary to what one might think, he was not mad at the two, quite the opposite in fact. He was genuinely happy that the two were so completely in love. Bill could see it in their eyes.

Bill sighed as he walked away. What was he going to tell his brothers? After all, they were the reason why he had been in that tree. The Weasley boys had been wondering for weeks where Harry and Ginny were disappearing to but couldn't find the two anywhere within the house. Therefore, they had drawn sticks to see who would follow Harry. Bill had gotten the short one. Bill sighed again as he trudged up the back lawn. He'd have to tell them something sometime.

Meanwhile back in the clearing…

The two lovers finally parted, smiling and staring into the other's eyes.

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you, too, Harry."

"Promise me that when the final battle comes you'll stay safe."

"Only if you'll do the same." Said Ginny smiling sadly.

"I'll try, Gin. I'll try."

END FLASHBACK

Bill had told Harry that he'd seen the two together later that afternoon.

As Bill had thought Harry would, Harry had looked a bit frightened. However, Bill had only warned him not to hurt Ginny. To this Harry had replied that he would never hurt her intentionally. He loved her too much. Bill had then smiled at Harry and said that he believed him.

Bill had never told the others exactly what he had seen, but he'd told them that it was okay.

Either way, Harry and Ginny didn't dare try to sneak off again before the start of term. Once at school, however, the two spent a lot of time together. Ron didn't really notice as he and Hermione spent most of their free time together.

Harry sighed getting off of his bed. He needed to rest, but he was too nervous to sleep. This would be it. Tomorrow was the day his whole life had been leading up to. He'd have to face his destiny and destroy the monster who had killed his parents, Cedric and Sirius. Harry had vowed several times to make Voldemort pay for all the people he'd hurt or killed. Harry was confident that he could do this.

With these last few thoughts, Harry smiled and slipped back into bed before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. A sleep more restful than he'd ever had before. A sleep free from Voldemort's terror and his parent's screams. A normal night in the midst of abnormality.

* * *

okay i hope you liked that... please review... flames will be sed to burn the flamers house down : ) jk but please don't flame... btw i should mention that there is alot of Harry/Ginny fluff in this so YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! 


	2. The Final Battle

longest chapter of the three okay? so ummmm just read and review...

**Disclaimer: all J K Rowling's except for the plot...

* * *

**

Loved By Many Remembered Forever

Chapter 2

The Final Battle

"Harry. Harry. Wake up, Harry."

"Five more minutes." Moaned Harry rolling over.

Ginny rolled her eyes but grinned. It was 9 o'clock; Harry never slept this late. He always woke up before the sun with nightmarish visions of Voldemort's terror and his scar hurting. Ginny wished she didn't have to wake him up. He looked so peaceful asleep. When he was awake he looked as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders which in a way he did.

Ginny leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, Harry. I know you're awake." Said Ginny a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"How'd you know?" asked Harry, his eyes flying open.

"I didn't, but I do now."

"Oh, that's low. I'll have to get you back for that one." "I'd like to see you try, Mister Potter."

"Oh, I'll do more than try." Said Harry sitting up quickly and catching Ginny with his arms around her waist. Harry pulled her towards him causing her to fall onto the bed against him. Ginny relaxed against his chest thinking about what the day might bring. A small tear slid slowly down her cheek.

"What's wrong? I'm not hurting you am I?" asked Harry with concern in his eyes.

"No, Harry. It's not you." Harry was always afraid he'd hurt her. It was almost as if her brothers were watching his every move, which to her knowledge, they weren't. It was sweet that he cared about her so much.

"What is it then?"

"I'm scared, Harry. I'm scared that I'll lose all my friends, family… and you in this battle." Said Ginny starting to cry. "I wish Voldemort would just leave us alone. Let the world be happy for a while."

"So do I, Gin. So do I."

The two were silent for a second just enjoying the other's presence.

"How do you do it, Harry? How are you always so brave in the face of danger?" Ginny asked suddenly, looking up at Harry.

"I don't exactly know. I think it has something to do with always having someone to pull me through whether they realized it or not." Said Harry looking down at Ginny thoughtfully.

Ginny and Harry locked eyes and without the two fully realizing what they were doing their lips met.

Lack of air, soon forced the two apart and not a moment too soon as Bill walked into the room. Selfconciously, the two sprang apart, guiltily.

Bill chuckled. "It's okay, I know."

Ginny gasped and Harry looked away guiltily.

"How long have you known?" asked Ginny.

"A couple moths and before you say anything, Charlie and I are okay with it. Ron and the twins don't know yet." Said Bill watching as Ginny's expression went from shock to relief.

"Harry, you and Ginny should go eat breakfast soon before the others wonder where you two are."

Harry and Ginny nodded and Bill walked back out of the room.

"When did he find out?" asked Ginny.

"Just before the start of term." Said Harry gathering up his robes so he could change.

"See you in a few minutes." Said Ginny giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

Harry nodded and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Ginny sighed. She wasn't looking forward to this afternoon at all. Ginny stopped by a mirror on her way to the Great Hall to fix her makeup, which had smeared when she cried. Ginny still felt like crying. It was all so sad. Harry, the orphan who only wanted to be loved and normal, had to save the world. He was famous, but he didn't want it. If he could, he'd give it all away, mused Ginny. If he wins against Voldemort, he'll be even more famous. Harry had plans though. After he killed Voldemort, Harry was going to move to the States. He'd change his name and transfer the contents of his vault into another one under his new name. He'd even change his looks, not too much, just colored contacts and hiding his scar, but it'd be enough. Only the Weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore and Remus would know his new identity. To the Wizarding world Harry Potter would be no more.

Ginny came out of her thoughts just as she reached the entrance to the Great Hall. After hesitating for a second, she opened the door and went in, quickly finding a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning, Ginny." Said Ron as she sat down across from him and Hermione.

"Morning." Muttered Ginny helping herself to a bowl of oatmeal.

None of the three spoke through out breakfast. In fact, not many people in the Great Hall were talking. The people, who were talking, like Dumbledore, were talking in low whispers making the hall eerily quiet. The calm before the storm, thought Ginny shivering.

"Not cold are you?" asked Harry quietly sitting beside her. Ginny shook her head.

"What's wrong then?" Ginny was saved from having to answer as the mail arrived. Hundreds of owls flooded through the windows. Among them were the now familiar black owls.

The black owls were infamous for carrying the bad news of a death in the family or of a friend. Everyone held his/her breath as the owls found their way to the person their letter was intended for.

Harry felt sorry for anyone who received a black owl, but he was also relieved that neither he nor Ginny had received one. He'd expected to receive one every day almost informing him that Remus or the Dursley's were dead. Granted, he was exceptionally glad that he hadn't had to see them since last summer, but still, if they died it would be because of Harry having lived with them. Harry still felt guilty sometimes for Cedric, Sirius and then last year, Cho's deaths. A Death Eater hadn't killed Cho; instead she had been talking with Harry on the top floor of the Astronomy tower when a Death Eater had arrived (via Portkey) right behind Harry. This sudden appearance had startled Cho so much that she took several steps back wards, as Harry looked over his shoulder to see what had caused her to look so shocked, and tripped and fallen over the side of the tower. Harry had been unable to help her as the Death Eater began firing curses at him. Harry soon stunned and tied up the Death Eater and Dumbledore arrived a few seconds after. Harry had explained to Dumbledore on the run what had happened. When Harry had reached Cho, she was dead. Madam Pomfrey had been called and said that Cho had died upon impact and had felt no pain.

Those words had not helped Harry to feel any better, however, as he still felt that he should have been able to at least slow her fall or charm the ground to be soft.

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts as an owl landed in front of Ginny. Harry recognized it as the Weasley's new owl, Peroclyes, as Errol had died that summer of old age. Ginny grabbed the letter, opened it and quickly scanned it, her facial expression going from apprehensive to relieved at an alarming rate as she did so.

"Mum and Dad are coming to help. They'll arrive soon." Said Ginny looking up. Ron looked relieved as though he had been expecting something else.

"That's good." Said Hermione. Ginny, Ron and Harry just nodded.

Harry was just getting up when Remus walked over and asked to speak with him. Harry nodded and followed Remus outside.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked watching the Giant Squid.

"I wanted to know when you were going to tell Ginny's brothers about you and her." Said Remus gazing into the forest.

Harry nearly choked.

"How did you find out? Did you spy too?"

"No, I eavesdropped… on accident of course. I was going to get you for breakfast, but Bill beat me too it and it sounded like Ginny beat both of us."

"Oh"

"So… Are you going to answer my question?"

"Er… Right… I guess, I'll tell them if I survive today."

"If?"

"Yeah… I used to think I was totally ready, but now… I don't know."

"You'll make it. I know you will." Said Remus quietly as the two lapsed into silence.

"So… When are you going to ask Tonks out?" asked Harry breaking the silence once more.

" I don't know." Said Remus smiling slightly.

"Well… I'm going to go back in.," said Harry turning to leave.

"Okay."

Harry walked back in through the huge double doors and noticed Ginny standing off to the side, alone. The entrance hall was deserted so Harry walked over to her.

"Hey babe." He said bending down to give her a kiss.

"Hey, Harry." She said returning his kiss. "What did Remus want?"

"He wanted to know when I was planning on letting people know." Said Harry sighing.

"About what?"

"About this. About us. I mean, Ron still thinks I'm mourning over Cho, but I never really loved her, not at all like I love you." Said Harry smiling down gently at Ginny.

Ginny smiled gently up at Harry as Harry slipped an arm around her waist drawing her closer to him.

This was where Ginny felt safe, in Harry's arms. It was almost as if nothing could harm her as long as he was around.

"Harry!" came the shout accompanied by running footsteps. Harry and Ginny once again sprang apart, but nor quickly enough, Ron had already seen.

"Look… Ron…" said Harry as Ron's expression changed from shock to anger.

"No… It's all right, Harry… Better you than some one else… right?" said Ron with a forced smile. " Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." With that Ron turned and left.

Harry turned to Ginny with an apologetic face. Ginny smiled gently and said, "It's all right. Go see what Dumbledore wants."

"All right. See you later." Said Harry giving Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek before walking quickly towards Dumbledore's office. Harry wondered what on earth Dumbledore could want. Dumbledore already knew his plans for after the battle and most of his plans for the battle, so why did Harry need to see him? Harry wracked his brain for an answer and couldn't find one.

"Reese's pieces." Said Harry and the gargoyles sprang into action revealing the revolving staircase, which Harry climbed. The door was already open so Harry went on in and sat down to wait for Dumbledore. As harry waited, he looked around the room at all the knick-knacks and gadgets. Sneakoscopes were whirling and other dark detectors were flashing. A penseive lay undisturbed and still in a cabinet. Gryffindor's sword stood in its usual cabinet with rubies twinkling. Fawkes let out a sad, soft trill. The few notes the phoenix sang were sad and full of sorrow, but yet beautiful all at the same time.

Dumbledore came in as the last note died away.

"Harry." Said Dumbledore sitting in his chair behind his desk. "Thank you for coming… Would you like a lemon drop?" Harry shook his head and Dumbledore continued. "I really just wanted to wish you good luck and… ask you if you were sure that you really want to disappear after this is all over."

"Yes, Professor. I am positive." Said Harry for what was probably the tenth time that week.

"Oh, well… If you want to return either as Harry Potter or another person, you will always be welcome here to teach."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll keep that in mind." Said Harry standing to leave.

"Good luck, Harry."

"Thank you and good luck to you too, professor." Said Harry as he left the headmaster's office.

Harry glanced at his watch. 11 o'clock, one hour, but Death Eaters weren't always to be depended on to keep a schedule. They would be arriving soon.

Harry walked silently down the halls towards Gryffindor tower. He was surprisingly not nervous as he thought he would have been. Maybe that was because he'd finally fulfill his destiny and avenge his parent's, Cedric's and Sirius' deaths or maybe because right now Voldemort wasn't the first thing on his mind. Instead, the first thing on Harry's mind was Ginny. Harry was worried for her. He worried that she'd get hurt or worse yet, die. If she did, Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to carry on, as it would be his fault.

"True Love." Said Harry to the portrait.

"I wish." Said the Fat Lady grumpily as she swung forward to let Harry into the packed common room.

Everyone was chatting nervously. Hermione and Ron weren't in the common room and neither was Ginny. Harry frowned and went up to the seventh year boy's dormitory.

As Harry had guessed his three friends were sitting on Ron's bed with the hangings open.

"Hey, Harry." Said Ginny as he came over and sat down. "What did Dumbledore want?"

"Just to wish me luck and offer me a teaching job." Said Harry.

"Did you accept?" asked Hermione. "Flitwick asked me to take over for him in a year or two and I accepted."

"No, I didn't. I'm disappearing. You lot know that."

"Yes, we knew but we kind of hoped you'd change your mind, mate." Said Ron. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist.

"Sorry, mate. My mind is made up, but I'll be back to visit." Said Harry.

"In your disguise, though. Honestly Harry, the Prophet and Snape are going to have a field day. Snape will say that you left for attention, which the Prophet will give you by trying to figure out where you have gone." Said Hermione.

"I know 'mione, but if I stay here Snape will say the same thing and I'll never be able to live a normal life." Said Harry running his free hand through his hair.

"Since when do we care what the hell Snape says?" exclaimed Ron.

"Since he'll make my life hell." Said Ginny closing her eyes.

The group fell silent. They had just remembered that Ginny still had one more year at Hogwarts.

Suddenly the bell that usually signaled the beginning and end of classes rang, this time signaling the arrival of the Death Eaters.

"Time to go." Said Harry standing up and pulling Ginny to him.

"Good luck Harry." Said Ginny.

"You too, Gin." Said Harry as they leaned in for a quick kiss. "Stay safe.

"You too, Harry." Said Ginny once again before turning to leave.

"Ron, 'mione, that goes for both of you too. Stay safe." Harry gazed sternly at his two best friends. Hermione gave a low cry and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug that would have given Mrs. Weasley a run for her money.

"Oh, Harry." She said. "Good luck and stay safe."

"I'll try 'mione." Hermione let go and Ron gave Harry a quick hug.

"Good luck, mate."

"Thanks and you too, Ron." Said Harry.

With that and a slight pop, Harry changed into his phoenix form and took off out the window singing a beautiful phoenix song of battle.

Ginny looked up from the stairs to the Entrance Hall and smiled. The beautiful red and gold phoenix was a magnificent sight to behold. Even the advancing Death Eaters paused their attack to watch its descent.

Harry landed on the ground and transformed back with another slight pop and the Death Eaters were broken out of their reverie. However some of the students, parents and teachers had taken out some of the Death Eaters during their distracted pause. This didn't daunt the Death Eaters though for they kept coming, almost trampling their fallen 'comrades.'

Harry drew his wand and started firing spells.

"Harry! Leave the Death Eaters to us! Go find Voldemort!" shouted Dumbledore. Harry nodded, shot another stunner catching a Death Eater in the chest and transformed into a large black wolf with emerald eyes.

Harry ran straight through the swarms of Death Eaters knocking over as many as he could and breaking their wands when it was possible.

Harry didn't know exactly how he knew but he did. Harry ran straight towards the farthest greenhouse. Harry slowed to a walk as he got closer to it. As Harry walked towards it, a tall figure in all black came out from behind it.

"So we meet again, Potter." Said Voldemort as Harry transformed back into a human. Harry didn't say anything he just stood there waiting. "Said goodbye to your little girlfriend? She'll be the first to die."

"No, she won't." harry growled through clenched teeth.

"So sure are we?"

"Yes, _Tom._ I am."

"Don't call me that!" Voldemort hissed.

"Call you what, Tom"

"My name is Lord Voldemort. Don't call me that!" yelled Voldemort as his hand tightened on his wand.

"What? Don't you want your _precious_ Death Eaters to know that their leader is half muggle?" shouted Harry back.

Voldemort didn't answer; he just sneered at Harry and raised his wand.

"CRUCIO!" yelled Voldemort suddenly, though not catching Harry off guard. Harry leapt into action dodging the spell and throwing back a disarming charm at Voldemort.

Voldemort dodged it and threw several curses at Harry who dodged them and sent a mixture of jinxes and hexes back at Voldemort.

"Come on, Potter! Is that the best you can do?" taunted Voldemort dodging Harry's spells easily once again.

Harry remained silent and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny battling side by side with Hermione and Ron to fend off four Death Eaters. God, she looks beautiful, thought Harry. Even when she's fighting.

"Ah, yes! The _precious_ mudblood lover." Sneered Voldemort. "She'll die as will your other _friends_."

"The only people dying today are you and your Death Eaters, Tom." Said Harry raising his wand again. Voldemort sneered and shot three spells at Harry in a row.

Harry dodged the first two and blocked the third throwing back spells at Voldemort as he dodged.

The battle went on like this with Harry and Voldemort both avoiding the other's spells for thirty minutes. Both Voldemort and Harry were panting and sweating heavily. Neither had succeeded in even striking a glancing blow.

"Give up Potter! You'll never beat me!" yelled Voldemort.

Harry gritted his teeth and shot a cutting hex at Voldemort. The hex caught Voldemort in the arm (not his wand arm, unfortunately for Harry).

"CRUCIO!"

Harry didn't move out of the way fast enough this time and it hit Harry in the chest.

Harry fell to the ground, writhing, only half-aware that he was screaming.  
Suddenly, the curse was lifted and Harry got slowly to his feet. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

Harry looked over at Voldemort and saw why the curse had been lifted. A lioness had knocked Voldemort off of his feet temporarily.

"Ginny, I got him. Thanks." Said Harry to the lioness.

The lioness stopped and transformed back into Ginny who blew Harry a kiss before running over to help Professor McGonagall who was fending off three Death Eaters at one time. Harry grinned and turned back to his own opponent. Voldemort had just raised his wand to curse Harry again, but this time Harry dodged it easily.

Damn, thought Harry. Rules one and two down the drain. Never loose focus and never take your eyes off of your opponent.

Harry dodged another spell and sent one back at Voldemort, but was caught by a cutting hex to the chest, which knocked him off of his feet once again.

"HARRY!" screamed Ginny as Harry fell backwards.

"Good. Now she will be able to see you die!"

Voldemort cackled. Harry took a deep breath and got shakily to his feet if he was going to die, the least he could do is take Voldemort with him, resolved Harry, straightening up.

"No, Riddle. She'll see you die first." Said Harry in a loud clear voice. "Avada Kedavra."

A flash of green light erupted from the tip of Harry's wand. Voldemort stopped cackling as it sped towards him. Voldemort's eyes widened in shock as it hit him straight in the chest and he fell over. Finally vanquished after years of terror at the hand of a seventeen-year-old wizard.

"He's gone… for good…" gasped Harry as loud as he could. He was bleeding freely from his chest where the hex had hit him. It hurt badly and he was feeling rather dizzy.

Harry's world spun and he fell to the ground. Ginny screamed and ran over as the Death Eaters began fleeing with Aurors; parents, teachers and students alike hot on their heels. Ginny knelt down and cradled Harry's head in her lap.

"Harry, come on, use my portkey. Madam Pomfrey –"

"No, Gin. I'm sorry. I didn't keep my end of the promise. It's too late." Gasped Harry.

"No." said Ginny tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, this can't be happening."

"Gin, it's better this way." Harry paused to breathe before continuing. "I'll see my parents and Sirius-" There was another pause as Harry struggled to breathe. "I'll miss you, Gin… Take care of them for me… Make sure Hermione, Ron, and Remus are all right…" Ginny nodded. "Most of all remember… that I love you… always and forever." Ginny nodded again and leaned down to kiss Harry on the lips.

"I love you." Said Ginny as the tears fell.

"I love you m-ore." Whispered Harry. With that the boy-who-lived died with a smile on his face. The savior of the wizarding world dead before his eighteenth birthday.

Ginny broke down and sobbed harder as Dumbledore and Remus ran over. The two men stopped as they say Ginny's tear streaked face.

"No." muttered Remus.

* * *

AHHHHH! i killled Harry! backspace backspace where's he stinkin backspace button? i can't believe i just did that!

okay tell me if i should take out that last part beginning with Ginny broke down and ending with "no." muttered Remus okay? now please review and i hope you liked it smiles hopefully


	3. El Fin

okay this is it the grand finale... el fin

**Disclaimer: i don't own the characters they're J K Rowlings

* * *

**

Loved By Many Remembered Forever

Chapter 3

El Fin

For the next two days, Ginny walked around Hogwarts as if in a trance. Harry's death hadn't quite sunk in yet. His funeral was that afternoon. Only Harry's closest friends as well as some of his classmates and all of the Order members would be there. It would be just how Harry would have wanted it, no press, no Minister of Magic, just friends and Harry's adoptive family.

The battle had ended with lots of casualties. However, most were Death Eaters. None of the members of the Order of the Phoenix or any of Harry's closest friends had received any fatal injuries, just minor ones, easily fixed. The world rejoiced the death of Voldemort and mourned the loss of Harry Potter and the fifteen others lost in the battle.

"Time to go, Ginny." Said Hermione gently, opening the door slightly.

Ginny sighed and rose from her position on the bed without bothering to straighten her dress robes. The plain black dress robes hung slightly off of her shoulders showing that Ginny had lost some weight. Hermione worried for her friend. Ginny hadn't eaten and had hardly slept since Harry had died. Ginny had told Ron and her, tonelessly, how it had happened and what he had said, but she and Ron had had to ask several times before she told them. Ron had taken it rather well, but Ginny was taking it especially hard. Even Remus was taking Harry's death hard. The werewolf had locked himself in his room, not coming out for meals and only letting Tonks in. Tonks had said that he blamed himself and that she'd tried to cheer him up. Eventually Remus had listened to reason and somewhat stopped blaming himself. Snape hadn't been as nasty to anyone since and Draco could almost be considered nice. Even the Slytherins seemed to mourn.

Ginny walked, head down, behind Hermione and Ron, down the hallways of Hogwart's and outside.  
Harry was to be buried on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest near the Quidditch pitch. The grave would be marked with an exotic plant from the tropics with beautiful emerald leaves and white flowers and a marble headstone.

Ginny sat in a chair on the front row close to the casket next to Ron and Hermione. The pastor waited behind the pulpit for the last few stragglers to be seated.

"Dearly beloved," the pastor began in a monotone. "We are gathered here today not to mourn Harry Potter's death but to celebrate his life." At this point, Ginny stopped listening. That… that man… He didn't even know Harry! What gives him the right to stand up there and talk as if he did! Thought Ginny angrily as the preacher called Ron up to the pulpit. Ginny had been asked to speak, but hadn't been able to make herself do it. Ginny listened half heartedly as first Ron, then Hermione, then Remus and finally Dumbledore spoke of Harry's life and death. It was during Remus' speech that it had finally sunk in. Harry wasn't coming back. He was gone for good. Ginny cried silently. Hermione tried to comfort her, but nothing can mend a broken heart.

Finally, the funeral was over. The casket was lowered into the hole and covered up. The beautifully, exotic plant was planted on top, the headstone resting against it slightly.

Ron and Hermione led Ginny into the Great Hall for a somber dinner, but Ginny didn't eat as usual. She didn't have an appetite. Not even her favorite foods or chocolate could tempt her to eat the tiniest of bites.

Afterwards, Ron and Hermione reluctantly trudged upstairs leaving Ginny alone. Ginny had told them that she was going for a walk and persuaded them to let her be alone for a little while. They had been hard to convince as they weren't sure that being alone was a good thing.

Ginny walked back to Harry's grave and sat beside the headstone.

"Sorry, Harry. I can't live without you. I tried." Said Ginny tears flowing freely once again. Her fingers traced the words engraved on the headstone.

_Here lies Harry James Potter,_

_Savior to all,_

_Friend to all,_

_Loved by many,_

_Remembered forever._

His date of birth and death followed along with an intricate engraving of a phoenix.

"I'll love you forever, Harry." Whispered Ginny softly as she tightened her grip on her wand. Still crying softly, Ginny raised it to her temple and spoke the last two words she'd ever speak. "Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Shortest chapter of them all i believe... now please please please read and review...

i can't believe i killed both of them...

Foreverfree


End file.
